Let the Truth be Known to all
by Lady S
Summary: Amanda is mistaken for Scarecrow, but this time with disastrous consequences


Let The Truth Be Known To All  
Parts 1 - 4  
  
Part One  
  
She was sleeping peacefully, as peacefully as was possible since she couldn't sleep with her husband, when the storm began. Thunder and lightening lit up the sky outside her window. Had she been awake she would have noticed the car parked on the street below. It had been there for several days, watching, waiting for the right moment. But Amanda had been too preoccupied to notice it. Another matter held her thoughts, a thought she hadn't needed to think about for years. But now it had come up again into her life and it couldn't have happened at a more awkward time. Her husband, out on assignment for nearly three weeks, had another week yet before he would be home. She had no one to tell the news to until then, so she suffered in silence, awaiting the moment she could tell him. She knew he would be happy, they had talked about it before, but the problem would come in how to let everyone know. For now she would focus on the joy of her secret and on the little box wrapped and ready to give him. She was able to ignore the storm for a little while, but it eventually seeped into her senses until it exploded with a lightning bolt and a clap of thunder, unleashing the rain that would last the whole day.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Good morning everyone! Let's get class started. Today we'll be working on your physical fitness, so lets meet in the gym in fifteen minutes." The instructor called out to the classroom. It was a small refresher class, only about ten people, but he knew they were antsy from the weeklong testing. Everyone went his or her separate ways to change and re-group in the gym. Amanda was walking down the hallway, her thoughts on how she was going to give Lee his news, when she passed Francine talking with another agent. When she saw her, Francine ended her conversation and approached Amanda.  
  
"And how is class going Amanda?" she asked, her voice dripping with a false friendship.  
  
"It's going fine Francine, thank you. I have to get to the gym." She replied, hoping Francine would end the conversation.  
  
"Oh, the gym! A little physical training today?"  
  
"Yes Francine."  
  
Before Francine could make a comment Billy approached them from the opposite direction. "Morning ladies." He said nodding to each of them. "Francine I need you in the bullpen. Amanda how are you today? Heard from Lee?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you sir. Lee says it'll be about another week. He sent over some more paperwork to be filed and cross-checked. I'll finish it up after class today."  
  
"Great, better get going then. I'll see you later, I'd like some more details on Lee's progress."  
  
Nodding Amanda walked past them and continued on to the locker rooms. By the time she had changed and made it into the gym the class had already begun. They began with an obstacle course and, after a few minutes of hand to hand combat, they went to another obstacle course in an adjoining room. At the end of what normally would have been no problem for Amanda she found herself so winded she could barely stand. Seating herself carefully on the floor Amanda tried to regain her breath. 'What is the matter with me' she thought to herself. 'It was never this bad!'   
  
"Alright people lets move it. We're gonna run it again!" Jumping at the instructors voice, Amanda stood up faster than she should have and promptly collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Mrs. King?" she heard. "It's good to see you awake. You've been out for almost an hour." Opening her eyes Amanda saw Dr. McJohn standing over her watching her with a small smile on his face. Seeing that she was safely coming to he sat in his chair to allow Amanda room to sit up. Amanda, embarrassed at having collapsed, swung her legs to the floor and tried to standup. Once again she moved too quickly and felt lightheaded. Sitting on the edge of the bed she fought the dizziness that was trying to claim her.  
  
"How long have you known of your "condition", Mrs. King?" he asked simply.  
  
Not able to think of a way out of this Amanda answered honestly. "About three weeks."  
  
"And are you aware of the Agency's policies on pregnant agents?"  
  
'Yes"  
  
"Then why didn't you report it?"  
  
"It's a bit of an awkward situation."  
  
"Mrs. King," he began. Looking at her he decided to switch tactics. "Amanda, listen to me. I know you and Lee are trying to hide the fact that you are together." Amanda had sat staring at her hands while he talked. But now she looked up, fear in her eyes at being discovered. Her reaction told him all he needed to know. This baby was Lee's, and he didn't know about it yet. "I also know that you need to tell Billy. He is your superior. Now you can do it or I can. It's up to you."  
  
Glancing back down at her hands Amanda whispered. "I'll do it."  
  
"Good. Now get going. I can only wait so long before I have to call him." Still seated he watched her get up to leave. As she put her hand on the doorknob he called out to her. "Oh, by the way!" Amanda stopped, fearing what would come next. "Your both perfectly healthy!"  
  
Amanda could no longer hide the smile that had been hidden for three weeks. Grinning broadly she opened the door and made her way out of the medical office. As she walked through the hallways Amanda was oblivious to the stares she got from passerby's, her thoughts turned inward while she pulled her diamond heart back and forth on it's chain.  
  
'Lee is going to be so surprised!' she thought. 'I can't wait to tell him. It's all worked out! He'll come home, we can eat dinner, and then I'll give him his gift. I wonder if he want's a boy or a girl? I don't care either way, but a girl would be nice. We can sit down and pick out names after dinner. Well... maybe not RIGHT after dinner!'' Amanda smiled even wider at that thought. Pregnant or not, it had been a month since she was able to hold her husband! 'I only hope that he won't be early. It's going to be a tough squeeze to get everything done. I miss him so much! There are times I can almost hear his voice!''  
  
"Amanda!" Coming out of her reverie Amanda glanced around, surprised to find herself sitting in Billy's office. Both he and Francine were staring at her. "What's wrong with you?" Billy asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing!" she replied too quickly. "Why?"  
  
"Amanda you came right into the office, no knocking or checking first, sat down and didn't even hear Billy when he called your name!" Francine replied. As much as she considered Amanda to be a ditzy housewife, even she was worried by this time.  
  
Dismissing them with a wave Amanda was unsuccessful in belaying their concern. Billy motioned for Francine to leave the room. Closing the door behind her Francine tossed the closed door a worried glance before putting her mind on other things.   
  
Billy was about to speak when the phone rang. "Melrose." He paused to listen. "Well yes she's right here." "No we haven't had a chance to speak yet." "Okay, I'll talk to you then." Placing the receiver down Billy turned his attention back to Amanda. She was lost in her own thoughts again and oblivious to him. He took the chance to study her, gathering what details he could. She was obviously concerned over something. She had been like this for a few weeks now. Amanda had always had a rather peculiar way of doing things but he normally understood them for the most part. While he was watching her, her smile escaped again, dancing in her eyes and across her mouth. A thought dawned on Billy but he dismissed it immediately. Calling it back he gave it a thorough consideration. 'It is possible!' he thought to himself, his curiosity growing with each passing second. Finally, unable to put it off any longer, he put his thought to words. Clearing his throat he began an irreversible question.  
  
"Amanda. Look at me." She looked up at him, the thought of telling him wiping the smile from her face. "Are you pregnant?"  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and, before she could get her face under control, Billy knew the whole story from the look on her face.  
  
"Have you told Lee yet?"  
  
Looking down Amanda smiled. "Not yet. I didn't want to tell him over the phone."  
  
Billy smiled. This was most definitely not what he was expecting when he heard about her collapse! But there was something he had to do. "Amanda you do realize that this means that you'll be pulled out of the field and put on desk duty while your pregnant."  
  
"I know." She nodded. Smiling she looked down again going back into her own thoughts.  
  
Shaking his head Billy asked, "Will you be getting married?"  
  
Still lost in her own thoughts Amanda didn't hear the whole question and answered without really thinking about what she was saying. "Two years ago." Almost immediately she realized what she had done and looked up at Billy.  
  
Billy sat there his smile frozen on his face. "What!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Amanda breathed.  
  
"You're already married!? For two YEARS!?" the shock raising his voice Billy struggled to keep himself in check. He a little hurt that he was just finding out about this now. He had always considered Lee to be one of the best friends he had. And in this business those kinds of things were rare.  
  
Amanda looked up at Billy and decided to come clean about everything. "Sir, do you remember when I was taken by Addi Birol?"  
  
"Yes of course I do. It was a hard time for all of us."  
  
"Well, while I was there Lee was brought in, you know about that. Before you came in with Magda Lee and I had some time to talk. He asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
  
  
"I knew something had changed. There was something different about the two of you after that day. I thought you had just then realized what you meant to each other. But when did you actually marry?"  
  
"When I was shot in California we were visiting Barney, Lee's... well the closest person Lee had to family other than the Colonel. We were on our honeymoon, Billy"  
  
Billy sat silent, attempting to take in all that he had been told. "Why did you keep it a secret?"  
  
"Well at first we weren't planning to. Lee was picking out houses and getting all excited. But we were working on a case that struck a little too close to home. They had taken Lees contacts son. We both realized, should we be seen as a family, that would make mother and the boys' prime targets for the same kind of thing. So we kept our marriage a secret, not telling anyone. Then Lee got sent on this month long assignment in Europe." Looking at Billy for emphasis Amanda continued. "It's been awful, Billy. It was hard enough not being able to tell the world that he's my husband, but now I haven't gotten to see him in three weeks!"  
  
"Amanda Lee never would have been sent on this assignment if we had known he was married."  
  
"I know, that's what makes it even harder. Sir I know that Lee has to debrief before he can really go home. Please don't tell him anything!" Amanda asked.  
  
"I won't say anything Amanda." Shaking his head Billy began to laugh. "This is unbelievable! Lee Stetson, the agency's lone wolf... a married man! With a baby, to boot! They'll never believe this in the steno pool! Congratulations to you, to both of you! Why don't you finish the paperwork Lee sent over and then take the rest of the week off. Passing out is pretty serious, Amanda. Take it easy. I'll keep you up to date on everything else."  
  
They stood together, Billy motioning for Amanda to go ahead of him. Before opening the door Amanda leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sir!"  
  
Billy smiled and opened the door for her to leave. Watching her leave he turned back into his office just in time to answer the phone. "Melrose here,"  
  
"Hey there, Billy! It's Lee. Where's Amanda? I just tried calling the Q-Bureau and there was no answer."  
  
"She just left my office, Lee. She should be up there in a few minutes."  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Sure. We were just going over your notes." Billy lied with a smile.  
  
"Great. I gotta go, I should be back in the states sometime tonight."  
  
"You're early."  
  
"Yeah, I got a big break and wrapped it all up early. Plane leaves in about ten minutes so I'll see you when I get in."  
  
"Have a good flight." Hanging up Billy dialed the Q-Bureau. "Amanda, its Billy. Listen, why don't you go ahead and skip the paperwork. You can work on it tomorrow. Go on home."  
  
"What's going on Billy? What aren't you telling me?" she asked, her concern growing with each silent second.  
  
"Nothings wrong Amanda, I just got a call from Lee. He'll be home tonight." Billy heard a gasp followed by a click before his line went dead. Turning his attention to the security cameras he saw Amanda fly down the stairs and out the door to the street. Smiling he sat back and relaxed. He had a few hours to kill before he would see Lee's attempt to run through the debriefing.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Amanda almost had everything done. The dinner was almost done, the dessert was dressed in a killer red dress, and the wine was chilled to perfection. Only one thing remained. Going over to her purse Amanda took out the little box, wrapped ever so neatly, and placed it on the table in front of Lee's plate. Hearing the door lock click Amanda smiled and lit the last candle.   
  
"Welcome home stranger! It's been..." her words caught in her throat as she saw the man standing before her.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Come!" Billy called from his seat.   
  
Lee opened the door and strode in. He looked tired but there was a bounce in his step. Billy could only smile and imagine why.  
  
"There's the tape." He said tossing Billy a cassette tape. "I'm going home to my..." he paused realizing what he had almost said.  
  
"You're fish?" Billy offered barely hiding his smile.  
  
"Yeah," Lee smiled "My fish. I'll see you later." Turning to leave he was stopped by Billy's voice.  
  
"Oh and Lee," Billy paused to get his attention. "Your wife is waiting for you at your apartment."  
  
Lee's smile froze on his face. Doing his best to hide his shock at being caught he turned to Billy. "Wife?"  
  
Billy looked at him for a few moments before loosing his control. Laughing out loud Billy resigned his body to his gut wrenching laughter. Lee stared at him for a few minutes before giving up his charade. Grinning like a Cheshire cat Lee walked out of the office, Billy's laughter escorting him out.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
As Lee pulled his keys out of his pocket he couldn't help but wonder, as he had done the whole ride home, how Billy had found out. If Amanda had told him, then that led to another question. Why? Standing in front of his door Lee could smell the dinner and hear the music. His smile growing wider Lee put his key in the lock but found it already unlocked. That wasn't like Amanda. She always locked the door, just in case anyone should try to enter.   
  
"She probably just forgot." He said to himself as he opened the door. Lee set down his luggage and looked at his apartment. Amanda had definitely been there... it was clean. Walking toward the dining room he saw the edge of the table, decorated with candles and a small gift box wrapped neatly. Lee rounded the corner and his smile was wiped off his face faster than it took to blink. There was his wife, in a killer red dress, being man handled by two men. One held her still while the other placed a cloth over her face. Before Lee could react he felt a blow fom behind. Slumping to the floor his last sight was Amanda being picked up and carried away before the blackness overtook him.  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
All was silent in the sunlit room. The remains of a romantic welcome home were visible- candles burned to their base, soft music playing in the background and luggage dumped in a pile by the door. All seemed normal but for the man seated in a chair at the table. His hands tied behind him and his head slumped to the side, he was oblivious to all that was around him, including the lump on the back of his head. Outside a car slams on its brakes, the screeching of the tires jolts Lee back into reality. His head pounding, Lee looks around uncertain of what's going on. Trying to recall the events of last night he struggles with his ropes. 'What happened?' he thought to himself 'I debriefed and then came home to...Amanda!'  
  
"Oh my God! They took Amanda!" he yells out loud. Renewing his struggle with the ropes he finally manages to get free. Running over to the phone Lee dials a sequence of numbers.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"This is Scarecrow, priority one, give me Billy Melrose now!" Running his hand through his hair Lee waited impatiently for Billy to pick up.  
  
"Melr..."  
  
"Billy can it! Amanda's been taken! I came home last night and there were two men. They grabbed her and took off!"  
  
"Alright. Get in here and we'll get to work on it."  
  
"Did you hear me?!" Lee yelled, "They have Amanda!"  
  
"Alright!" Billy yelled over him. "Get down here and we'll coordinate everything from here! Just get here now."  
  
Hanging up the phone Billy looked at Francine. "Amanda's been taken. Pull all of her work for the last six months. Get me her last case and get it all here pronto."  
  
Francine nodded and ran from his office, not bothering to shut the door. Sitting in his chair Billy rubbed his face. "This is not good!"  
  
"Trouble in paradise, Billy?"  
  
Looking up Billy saw Dr. Smyth standing in his office, smoking on his cigarette.  
  
"Amanda King has been taken. Last night." Billy informed him.  
  
"The King woman? What has she been doing to make her so important?"   
  
"We don't know yet. Francine is pulling her case files."  
  
"Get on it Billy. We need to know what she has compromised."  
  
Billy looked up at him sharply. "We don't know that she has compromised anything." He said as he stood to his full height. "She knows how to keep quiet, she's good at her job."  
  
"No doubt." Dr. Smyth said, unconvinced, and, with a final puff of smoke, left the room.   
  
Billy sat back down as Francine came back carrying all of Amanda's casework. "This is all of it Billy."  
  
"Let's get started. I want something to go on before Lee get here."  
  
Together they pored over the papers but were still no farther when Lee stormed into the office.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No. Not yet." Billy answered.  
  
"There is one thing I don't get. Amanda is always meticulous with her notes. Until three weeks ago it was as it should be, but then she completely slacked off." Francine said from the corner chair she was sitting in poring over Amanda's notes. "It's like her mind was somewhere else."  
  
Before anyone could respond a messenger knocked on, and opened, the door. "Sir? They matched the faces with some names. Here you go."  
  
Lee snatched the envelope and looked at its contents. "Yeah that's them. Billy they're hired thugs. We need the third person."  
  
"What third person?" Billy asked.  
  
"There was a third that hit me from behind. I never saw him." Lee said dejectedly as he sunk into a chair.  
  
"Francine find out who they've been hanging around, follow up any lead, no matter how small."  
  
Nodding Francine got up. Before leaving she paused next to Lee. "We'll get her back Lee. We always do." She paused wanting to say more but held her tongue.  
  
"What Francine? What aren't you saying?"  
  
"I just hope she's up for whatever it is they'll do. She looked pretty pale after she passed out yesterday."  
  
"What!" Lee yelled.  
  
Motioning for her too leave Billy addressed Lee as soon as the door was shut. He looked at Lee, pacing the small space that his office allowed. "Lee did you get to speak to Amanda at all?"  
  
"No! They were there when I got there Billy!"  
  
"Okay." Taking a deep breath Billy plunged forward. "Lee, Amanda passed out yesterday after some physical training. Dr. McJohn made sure that she came to see me. That's how I found out you were married. Lee!" he yelled. Lee stopped pacing and looked at Billy. "Amanda is perfectly healthy. But there is something you need to know."  
  
"What Billy?" he said, returning to his pacing.  
  
"She's pregnant." He said simply.  
  
Lee stopped cold. 'Pregnant?' Grabbing the nearest chair Lee sank into it as the news sank into him. A dopey grin began to spread over Lee's face. Billy let go of the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding all this time. He watched as Lee realized he was going to be a father.  
  
"Amanda's pregnant!" he laughed. "I'm gonna be a father!" Lee leaned back in his chair relaxing for the first time all day. The grin slowly crept off his face as Lee realized the reality of the situation. "My god she's pregnant and they have her!"   
  
"Now Lee..." Billy began as Lee stood.  
  
"Don't 'Now Lee' me Billy! My wife is pregnant and she is being held hostage while they do God only knows what to her! We are no closer to finding her than this morning!" Lee paused for a moment. He turned to face Billy, murder in his eyes. "If they hurt Amanda or our child... I'll kill them!"  
  
  
Part Three  
  
Slowly Amanda became aware of her surroundings. She was sitting in a chair, her arms strapped down. The room sounded large but it was too dark to really see anything. Her thoughts turned to last night. She had thought Lee had come home but when she turned around she was shocked to see a man holding out a gun, and another man holding a knife. There wasn't anything she could do, but Amanda tried anyway. She had thrown a glass at one of them before the other one had her arms pinned behind her. The last thing she remembered was Lee coming around the corner with a smile on his face, a smile that disappeared just before everything went black.   
  
Now she was strapped to a chair, worried more for Lee than herself, trying to loosen the ropes that held her in place. Amanda almost had them undone when a sudden, blindingly bright, white light erased the darkness around her. A spotlight was shining down on her from the ceiling, keeping the rest of the room in darkness.  
  
"Well, well. A few minutes more and we would have had a manhunt on our hands." A snide voice called out from the darkness. "Cuff her."  
  
Silver handcuffs, keeping her hands on the armrests, replaced Amanda's ropes. Amanda tried to focus on her surroundings while the voice from the darkness kept talking.  
  
"This has been a longtime coming. I have been trying to find the infamous Scarecrow for many years now. And much to my surprise, here she is, living in a suburban house while keeping a private apartment elsewhere. You are a most elusive prey Scarecrow, but you were not good enough. And now, I will enjoy the task of getting everything you have to offer me, willingly or not. The choice is up to you. Which shall it be, good for you or good for me?"  
  
Amanda closed her eyes, realizing what had happened, and kept silent. Once again she had been mistaken for Lee. Desperately fighting the fear she could feel rising in her chest Amanda focused her mind on the training that she had acquired over the five years she had been with the Agency.   
  
Taking her silence as a refusal the man, who had spoken with a clipped Russian brogue, motioned for another man to step forward. This second man came forward, silent as a mouse, and stood in front of Amanda. Without warning he curled a massive fist and, pulling back a bit, launched a punch to Amanda's jaw. Catching her off guard she cried out in pain. Her attacker stepped back to allow the first man back in front of her.  
  
"Now... who are your sources?"  
  
Knowing that she couldn't reveal what little she knew Amanda retreated inside and began the exercise Lee had taught her as a defense against any attacker. A mantra to focus on, something that brought up pleasant thoughts to repeat over and over to keep from saying anything while being interrogated. Lee had told her what his was, but it wasn't something she could use. So Amanda found one of her own. Repeating it over and over in her mind Amanda ignored the barrage of questions, insults and fists that were thrown at her over the course of the next several hours. Exasperated at his lack of ability to get at the information he knew was in her head the man left the room with a final comment.  
  
"Keep in mind Scarecrow... there are worse things than death."  
  
The door shut behind the man and Amanda was alone in the chair. The light shut off and Amanda was again plunged into the darkness. Her head lolled to one side, one could barely hear the whispers escaping from her mouth.  
  
"Blue skies... smiling at me... Nothing' but... blue skies.. all day... long..."  
  
Silence then reigned as Amanda passed out.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Well you'd better do better than that!" Lee yelled into the receiver before slamming it back down onto its base.  
  
Francine and Billy exchanged looks across the room. This was getting bad. Before either of them could say anything the phone rang again.  
  
Yanking the phone from its hook Lee again yelled at it. "What!"   
  
Billy watched as Lee's whole demeanor changed before his eyes. "I'm sorry Dotty!" he said. Sitting on the edge of the desk, his back showing the toll the day had taken, Lee tried to think of a reason Amanda wasn't at home. "Dotty she would have called but there wasn't time. An emergency came up with one of the filming crews in Wauwatosa, Wisconsin. Amanda had to drive out there pronto. She asked me to call but it went straight out of my head." "No, I doubt she'll be able to call once she gets there. They're filming deep in the mountains, no phones." "Sure, I'll see if I can get a message to her." "No problem Dotty." "Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Tell Jamie I'll be there." "You too. Goodnight."  
  
Lee hung up the phone and slunk down to the couch. He sat there, trying to keep his emotions in check. Running his hands nervously through his hair Lee shoved himself off the couch and reached for the phone to threaten someone else. Billy placed the phone out of reach and looked Lee square in the eyes.  
  
"Go home."  
  
"I am not going home unless Amanda comes with me." Lee replied staring back at Billy.  
  
"That is not a request, nor is it advice. That's an order Scarecrow... go home!"  
  
Realizing that there would be no way to win this argument Lee grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him. As he drove home lee looked at the passenger seat. It wasn't often that it was empty over the past five years. Amanda usually filled the seat, keeping his mind running along with her endless chatter. As much as it irritated him when they first met, Lee felt as though he was drowning in the silence that had engulfed the car when she wasn't there. It wasn't long until Lee pulled along the curb of Maple Drive. He had come here that last time she had been taken, that time by sinister terrorist Addi Birol. It had helped him to be there, but it wasn't the time to ring the doorbell. At one in the morning he would only cause alarm. Dotty didn't need that right now. It was going to be hard enough to explain if Amanda didn't... Lee pushed the thought from his mind. They would find her. They had too. Lee didn't know how he would survive losing her. As much as he tried to get rid of her there was no mistaking the fact that she was his soul mate. She, a suburban mom turned secret agent, was his other half. And right now he didn't know where she was or what was happening to her. Angrily pulling away from the curb Lee headed home. As he drove, Lee's thoughts turned toward their unborn child and he couldn't help but smile. They had talked about having kids, but they had never actually made a decision. He knew that Amanda knew how important it was too him and he was pretty sure she knew how much it scared him too. He had lost his parents when he was five, and Lee had always sworn to himself that, should he ever have kids, he would leave the agency. There was no way he would put his children through that. Not that he ever thought he would have children! Lee was a lone wolf. That was... until the wolf tamer showed up!   
  
Walking up to his door Lees thought turned south as he called back into mind that he might never see his wife, or his child, ever again. As Lee unlocked and opened the door, he realized that he had never shut off the music that had now been playing for two nights. Flipping the switch Lee headed to the kitchen to get a drink when he noticed a small box, neatly wrapped, lying, forgotten, on the table. Curious as to why Amanda had gotten him a gift Lee opened the package. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was nestled in the tissue paper. Lee's resolve crumbled and he let his tears, held at bay for so long, flow freely in a torrential downpour. Grabbing whatever he could Lee threw it at the far wall. Dishes, candles, glasses, books... whatever he could reach. Emotionally exhausted Lee slid down, against the wall, to the floor. Curling up he laid his head on his knees and cried for everything that he had lost- his parents, his childhood, and now his wife and unborn child.  
  
Several hours later a knock hit the door of the apartment. Seeing that it was going unanswered only heightened their anticipation and worry for the occupant. Quickly she picked the lock and he opened the door. As the door swung open it revealed an apartment that had been trashed. Broken dishes and glasses were everywhere. Drawing their guns, Billy and Francine edged into the apartment. Francine headed to the bedroom while Billy rounded the corner into the dining room. There he found Lee sitting on the ground, amidst broken dishes and glass, with his head upon his knees, silent. Kneeling next to his friend Billy put a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder.  
  
Lee had heard them come in and wasn't surprised to feel Billy's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him with tear-streaked face. Billy could see the pain in his eyes for a moment before Lee closed off his emotions again. Without a word Lee handed Billy the box he had opened before. Billy took it and, looking inside, saw a small magnet with a cartoon-ish figure holding a sign that read "Worlds Best Dad!"  
  
"So much for that one being true." Lee said as he pulled himself to his feet. Seeing Francine approach from the opposite side of the room Lee faced her. "Why are you here, why not just call?"  
  
Francine paused and, bending down, pulled the phone from under a pile of books. "Couldn't get through." She said putting it back on it's base still on the table.  
  
Sheepishly Lee ran his hands through his hair. "What news?" he asked.  
  
"They've located the warehouse where we think they have Amanda."  
  
"Then lets go!" Lee cried as he ran for his gun and spare cartridges.  
  
Francine glanced at Billy still staring at the box. "What is it Billy?"  
  
Glancing up, caught, Billy regarded her through misty eyes. "Nothing Francine," he replied putting the box back on the table. "Lets get moving." Heading toward the door Billy left Francine still looking at the box with curiosity. As she was reaching for it Lee yelled for her to get a move on. Putting the box from her mind Francine focused on getting Amanda back. Sure, she still thought of her as a ditzy housewife. But one thing that had to be said... she brought out the best in those whose lives she touched. There were times she even considered Amanda to be her friend. Of course she would rather die than admit it, even to herself. Her face set, Francine ran out of the room to help rescue Lee's partner and her friend.  
  
  
Part Four  
  
It was a good thing Francine had gotten there first. Had Lee seen this, their whole plan would have been blown. Peeking through a small window in the wall she could see Amanda, very clearly, handcuffed to a chair. She was beaten very badly and there was an I.V. dripping a greenish fluid into her arms. Francine could hear the one man, there were three, yelling questions at her. The second man would occasionally hit Amanda, while the third was monitoring the drugs.   
  
"Just hang on Amanda" Francine whispered. Looking down at the ground Francine gave the first signal, three fingers and then a fist- three men. Billy signaled back to begin and then they moved off to the door of the warehouse.  
  
Amanda was trying to stay conscious but the blackness was warm and inviting. It was crooning her to it, like the mythical sirens of the sea. Yet still she fought it, knowing that her only chance to stay alive was to stay awake as long as she could. Frustrating the man more than the fact that he couldn't get any answers was the infernal mantra that she kept repeating. Signaling for the second man to keep hitting her he stepped back into the shadows to watch.  
  
Billy and Lee approached the door to the warehouse, guns drawn. Opening it, they slipped, unnoticed, inside. Within minutes they had located the room that held Amanda and her three captors. Billy peered in through a small window and saw a scene he wished to God had never had to see. Lee, seeing that Billy had found a window, peered into the room as well. His heart stopped cold, his eyes filled with tears, and his face was dark when he saw his wife, cuffed to a chair, being beaten senseless.   
  
As quickly as he could Billy moved between Lee and the door. In a hushed voice he tried to reason with Lee. "If you go in there now there is a good chance she'll get killed." He had gotten his attention. "The only way to help her is to let Francine do her job."  
  
Lee knew Billy was right and so he nodded his assent, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Amanda. When Billy saw that Lee was going to do as he was told he gave the final signal to Francine.  
  
When she saw the signal Francine put into action the final part of the plan. Climbing onto the roof she made her way to a blackened skylight. With the baseball bat she was toting Francine quickly shattered the glass, lighting the room from above. Lying flat on the roof she took aim with a scope rifle and shot the man doing the beating.  
  
The sound of shattering glass echoed in the large room as the three men scrambled for safety, not knowing what was to come next. Just as the one reached for his gun he was shot down from above. The first man reached the door and opened it to face Billy. He stopped in defeat and moved inside, his hands held high. Lee shoved past them and went after the third man. Turning, the man tried to shoot Lee but missed. Lee tackled him to the ground, beating him, fast and furious, for the way he had Amanda.   
  
Billy called for Lee to stop but he wouldn't so Billy pulled Lee off of his prey. "She needs you!" In returning to his captive Billy realized, too late, that he had escaped.  
  
Lee's face fell as he realized that Amanda had passed out. Quickly he knelt besides her, pulling the IVs from her arms and un-cuffing her from the chair. Pulling his wife into his arms Lee carried her from the room, finally able to protect her though he couldn't help but think, with tears in his eyes, of how late he was in doing so.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Lee sat in the waiting room of Arlington General Hospital. He'd been there for three hours, trying to keep himself from hitting something. Billy sat with him; both of them caught up in their own thoughts. When the doctor entered the room they stood together to face whatever news he had.  
  
"Your girl is a fighter, Lee. She's gonna make it if she keeps fighting."  
  
"What happened to her?' Billy asked.  
  
"She's been beaten all over. She has a concussion and multiple bruised ribs. She hasn't woken up yet but we expect her to soon." He turned to leave but came back when another thought entered his mind. "One more thing." He paused, cursing this part of his job. "Lee... I'm afraid that everything that happened was too much. We lost the baby."  
  
Lee swayed on his feet. Billy grabbed his arms and led him back to a chair. Francine entered the room, with three cups of coffee, to see Lee sitting on a chair, his arms on his knees, hands clasped behind his head. Worried, she hands Billy his coffee as she sets Lee's cup on the table. Before she can say anything Lee begins to shake, sobbing for a reason Francine could only guess at. Billy, tears in his eyes, escorts Francine from the room. Fearing the worst she looks at him. "Is she...? She didn't...?'  
  
"She'll live." He said, his voice thick with emotion. Clearing his throat Billy looked at Francine. "Go back to the office and file all the reports. I'll be in, in the morning." He walked away, heading toward the exit.  
  
Francine watched him walk away, even more confused than before, and turned back to the waiting room. When she saw that it was empty she looked down the hall to see Lee disappearing into Amanda's room. Still confused Francine walked out of the hospital to her car and made her way to the agency.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Billy pulled into his driveway and sat there for a few minutes. He knew why this was affecting him so much; he just didn't know how much he could tell Jeanie. The front curtains moved and he saw Jeanie peaking out. A moment later the door opened and she motioned him to come in. With a sigh Billy climbed out of his car and made his way inside.  
  
Jeanie glanced at her husband curiously. He usually came right into the house when he pulled in. But today he had sat there. She could see that he had tears in his eyes. He hadn't come home last night, but that was normal, she had come to expect it. It was part of his job. Something had to have happened but she wasn't sure what. The little that Jeanie knew about her husband's work was enough for her. She knew he worked for the government, and that he was chained to a desk because he was in charge of the department. There was a time when he wasn't but he had taken the promotion when it came his way, and she thanked God for it every day. Jeanie wasn't a stranger to a lot of the people under her husband. She had met many of them. Some years back she had met Amanda King and, after hearing the stories Billy would tell her, they became very close almost instantly. She had the same instinct that Billy had when it came to Amanda and Lee. They belonged together. Through various conversations with Amanda, Jeanie pieced together, several years ago, that she fancied him. However she was not prepared for what Billy was about to tell her.  
  
"Jeanie sit down." He told her. Seeing that something very wrong had happened, Jeanie didn't question him. "Sweetheart please don't say anything unless you want me to stop." Billy paused as she nodded to him. "Three days ago Amanda passed out after class. It turns out she hadn't told me yet, but she was pregnant. While we were talking she slipped up and told me that her and Lee have been married for two years. " Jeanie couldn't help but laugh at that one. Seeing Billy's face, though, stopped it from escaping. "That night she went to Lee's apartment to make him a welcome home dinner and to tell him she was pregnant. Before he got there she was taken from Lee's apartment. I can't go into detail on that one but she was roughed up very badly." Billy watched as the color drained from his wife's face. He forced himself to continue. "She's at the hospital right now. They... The doctor said that they..." Billy stopped. He couldn't continue, this was hitting too close to home. Jeanie put the rest of the story together for herself.  
  
"They lost the baby." She finished. Sliding closer to her husband Jeanie wrapped him in her arms and held him close, his tears finally able to fall.  
  
It had been a rough time in their marriage. Billy was considering the promotion when he was sent on this particular assignment. He managed to get three of the four men he was after but the fourth escaped him. Two days later, that man showed up at their house. Jeanie, three months pregnant, was working in the backyard when he attacked from behind. Billy came home to find an ambulance in the driveway and three police cars on the street. Jeanie had been attacked and, as a result, they lost their first child. Billy had never forgiven himself for that day, never grieved for their lost child. Jeanie had almost lost him to his work. Time passed and Billy, though he never healed, scarred over the wound and got on with his life.   
  
Until now he hadn't given it another moment of his time, pushing it back, deeper and deeper into the back of his mind. But knowing what had happened to Amanda brought all his memories and emotions tumbling back to him.  
  
Jeanie hugged him tighter until he quieted. Together they sat in silence, praying for the past... and for the future.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The next day Billy walked up to the nurses' station to get an update on Amanda's condition. She still hadn't woken up, which was not a good sign of her concussion getting any better. Billy opened her door to see Amanda, lying on the bed, bruised and beaten, and Lee sitting next to her, his head on the bed, sleeping. When the door shut Lee's head came up, anxiously looking at Amanda. Finding her still asleep he turned his attention to the doorway. There stood Billy, a concerned frown splayed across his face.   
  
"Did you go home at all?" he asked quietly, pretty sure he already knew the answer.  
  
Lee shook his head no. "I can't leave Billy. I won't."  
  
'You should get some sleep."  
  
"I will... here."  
  
Billy sighed, knowing all to well that this argument was going to go nowhere. He turned to leave when Amanda stirred in her bed. Both he and Lee stepped toward her, one on either side of her bed. Groaning, Amanda's eyelids fluttered until they opened a crack to look around her.   
  
"Where am I?" she whispered.  
  
"You're in the hospital Amanda." Billy replied. "You had us really worried for a while."  
  
Amanda peered at them closely. "Are you my doctors?' she asked.  
  
Lee and Billy stared at each other, shocked. Just then the door opens and Francine walks in accompanied by the Doctor.   
  
"Well, Mrs. King. How are we feeling today?"  
  
"I guess I'm fine. I hurt pretty badly. Was I in a car accident or something?"  
  
"Oh dear." Dr. Jacobs said as he noted something on her chart. "Tell me Mrs. King..."  
  
"Just call me Amanda." She interjected.  
  
"Okay. Amanda tell me what the last thing you remember is."  
  
Closing her eyes Amanda leaned her head back and thought. "Last night. I was helping Jaime with his math homework and Phillip with his science project. Mother was upstairs with a headache."  
  
Nodding Dr. Jacobs asked "And what did you have planned for today?"  
  
Rubbing her head Amanda tried to think of her plans for today. All she could picture was mother and the boy's worried sick over her. "I... I'm not sure. Mother and the boys must be worried sick! Are they here?"  
  
"No," Billy said. "They're on vacation right now." Lee glanced at Billy, wondering why he would lie.  
  
"Oh!" Amanda suddenly cried. "Oh I remember what I have to do today. I have to help Dean pack. Tomorrow he leaves for the train station."  
  
With the mention of Dean's name Lee sank into his chair suddenly realizing how much memory she had lost.  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Five years." He replied looking at Billy. "She's lost all five years."  
  
"Five years!" Amanda cried. "Oh, my husband is going to be worried sick!" she said absent-mindedly to herself.  
  
Lee and Billy stared at Amanda in shock. Looking at each other they silently agreed. Billy would ask. "Husband?"  
  
"You mean your ex-husband." Francine corrected her.  
  
Amanda waved her statement away with her hand. "No, No, No. Not Joe. My husband..." she paused. Looking at the doctor her eyes filled with tears. "I can't remember my husbands name!"   
  
Lee took Amanda's hand and held it in his own to comfort her, and him. Feeling his soft, comforting- though she didn't know why- touch Amanda looked up at him. Her teary face crinkled in concentration.  
  
"We've met haven't we?" she asked. "I know you from somewhere. What's your name?"  
  
Trying to contain his excitement he replied "Lee Stetson."  
  
Amanda stared at him trying to put the name and face together with her memories. She was about to give up when an image floated to the surface. "It was at a... what was it? An airport? No. No, not an airport. It was a ... a... Oh! It was a train station. You were wearing... a red hat?"  
  
Laughter escaped from Lee as she got the memory, for the most part, back. "Something like that." He smiled.  
  
From the end of the bed where she was standing Francine spoke out. "Well... that didn't take too long now did it?" Before anyone could say anything she continued. "I know... I know! Button it. I'm going back to work."  
  
As the door shut behind her, Amanda looked at it thoughtfully. "I don't like her... do I?"   
  
Billy and Lee looked at her and then at each other before bursting out in laughter. "Sounds like we're getting our Amanda back!" Billy said. "Take it easy Amanda. Get some rest. I'll see you again later."  
  
As Billy walked toward the door Amanda absentmindedly called after him. "Thank you Sir!"  
  
Billy smiled and shut the door behind him. Dr. Jacobs gave Amanda some medication to take and then left the room. Watching her take the pills Lee sat back with a smile on his face, not realizing that he was staring at her.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"No, really! What?!"  
  
Lee smiled. "I'm just glad you're gonna be okay."  
  
The pills taking their effect on her, Amanda settled back to get some sleep. Her hand still entwined with Lee's she drifted of into her dreams, maybe they were memories... she couldn't tell the difference.   
  
Lee watched her sleep for a while, his mind drifting back over the past few days. He had almost lost his wife, his partner, and his best friend, all in one roll of the dice. He had won her back but in the process had lost his first child and the one person he wanted desperately to turn to for comfort barely knew who he was. Sitting next to his sleeping wife, Lee cried alone for their child they would never know.  



End file.
